


Does anyone even love me? (oneshot)

by kayoxo



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoxo/pseuds/kayoxo
Summary: WARNING!!! this does contain (some) suicidal mentionings. if you are sensitive about it, please do not read!!this was mainly a vent for me but some background on an oc. thank you, please enjoy
Kudos: 1





	Does anyone even love me? (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! this does contain (some) suicidal mentionings. if you are sensitive about it, please do not read!!  
> this was mainly a vent for me but some background on an oc. thank you, please enjoy

_ How many days passed? Who knows, I for one don’t. I’ve gotten even more distant with my friends. I sleep till noon now, and all I ever do is stay in my room. It’s all the same. Zia or Hollie don’t care. No one does. So why would they be any different? _

_ The only one who loves me is Squizzy. It’s just him... _

* * *

_12 am-midnight. _ Mia hasn’t gotten to sleep yet. And like usual? She’s crying in bed. It’s not loud or anything, but loud enough for her to hear it and for Squizzy to hear it. The crying caused him to jump up onto her bed. He just pushed his body against her’s. he let out a small whine and just did his best to comfort her. He’s been doing this since she’s been doing this. Mia’s more than happy to have him act like this but, she feels so pathetic and selfish for having her dog have to see her like this, and to cheer her up. His warmth sorta made her more sleepy than she had already gotten. Within a few minutes later, she was asleep.

The sheets underneath her were soaked from her crying. Squizzy had moved a bit away from his owner. He gave her a small ‘kiss’ before jumping down from the bed and quietly did his best to open the door. Yes, he had learned how to open the doorknob and would leave to do his business. Squizzy roamed the hallways in search of one of the girls. It didn’t take him long to reach Hollie’s door. He softly scratched the door to hopefully wake her up. 

A few minutes pass and Hollie finally opened the door. Squizzy had just sat himself down and looked at her, letting out a small, “bark”. He wasn’t wagging his tail or anything. Before she could question why he was at her door, the dog begins to drag her by her shirt. It startled Hollie but Squizzy soon let go and whined at her, wanting her to follow him. She noticed what he wanted and just followed him. It didn’t take her long to realize Squizzy was dragging her to Mia’s room. Mia’s room? Out of all the places at.. what? 1 am or 2 am? This dog is something.

Hollie opened the door quietly, Squizzy just bolted in and jumped back up onto Mia’s bed. She looked exhausted, even if she was asleep. Her hair was messy, her sheets were soaked. She was covering her arms. Squizzy stayed close to her and just rested his head beside her. It was obvious that this dog really did love, Mia. A small sigh came out of the other female in the room, making her way to the smaller’s bed, she sat herself down next to her. Petting her head, she looked down at her and just examined if she had anything on her, especially on her arms. She was iffy when she noticed that she had them an odd position. Hollie slowly lifted the smaller female’s arm and checked it out. Nothing? She kept checking before she spotted a red line up by her tricep. Of course, her shirt sleeve was covering it. Slowly she lifted that to check it wasn’t what she thought it was. Red marks. A few new it seemed. Hollie’s eyes widened and she felt tears well up but she kept herself calm and just lightly rubbed the marks. No blood, but they seemed to be a bit swollen. She hadn’t cleaned them huh? The taller female let out a sigh and just covered them with her sleeves again. She laid down next to her friend and just kept petting her head, “mia..” she softly spoke, just letting out a shaky sigh and fell asleep next to her. 

* * *

_4 am, way too early to be awake. _ Mia sat up, greeted with another’s body. She would have screamed but she didn’t care enough to see who it was. She got up, a bit dizzy when she did so, thankfully Squizzy helped her stay upright. “thank you Squizzy..” She mumbled softly and just petted his head before carefully making her way to her desk. She had two desks, one for her laptop, a drawing pad, and other things. And then... the one near the door to her bathroom. It was empty, just a lamp and a small book and pens. 

Mia sat herself on the chair that was at the desk. Squizzy laid down next to her leg, just to comfort her. Scribbling could be heard from the book and Mia. The noise was a bit loud, causing Hollie to wake up. The lamp was on, the light made the smaller female’s silhouette more visible. Mia was writing in her book. The sound was dulcet. But what she was writing wasn’t. A few minutes went by, her hands got shaky and she let out a sob, just putting her head down on the book. Her sobs got a bit louder. The pen she was holding, fell out of her grasp. This startled Hollie and caused her to get up immediately and go do the only thing she thought was right. Comfort her. The smaller female tensed up when she felt arms around her. It felt like a relief. Mia continued her sobbing, however. 

A few minutes passed, Mia tired herself out with her crying, she was now asleep on her desk. Hollie let out a small sigh and just picked her up from the chair and took her to her bed. “Do you always do this..?” She softly asked, of course, her friend didn’t answer her. She was asleep, and by the looks of it, heavily asleep. Once she was put down on her bed, Hollie went to go see what caused her to cry, to begin with. The book was open to the pages she was writing on. It shattered Hollie's heart to see what she had written down. 

**_ "no one is your friend."   
_ ** **_ "why would Hollie or Zia care?"  
_ ** **_ "you're an attention whore."  
_ ** **_ "just disappear already! no one would notice."  
"you're a waste of space." _ **

And then something else that was hard to read, which be around the time Mia had probably begun sobbing. Hollie felt her heart hurt. The writing wasn't even towards *her*! But it still hurt her because she didn't know any of the things Mia tells herself. She let out a sigh in defeat. She looked back at Mia and frowned a bit. 'So this is what she thinks...' Hollie was going to go back to Mia but stopped and turned back to look at the book. Picking up a pen, she turned the page to a clean one and began writing down a small note for mia. She thought it seemed too sappy but left it as is. She knew her friend needed to hear some positive stuff in her life. Hollie put the pen down and just walked over to Mia's bed, sitting down next to her. Soft breaths could be heard coming from the smaller girl. She looked so exhausted, not only physically, but mentally as well. For how long? Hollie doesn't know. Arms wrapped around Hollie while she was lost in her thoughts. She glanced down and saw Mia's head resting on her chest. She looks like a child when shes asleep doesn't she? That's not the point. Maybe her being here made her feel comfort... or just feel safe.

* * *

 _6 am, still a bit too early._ A gasp came out of Mia. She panted heavily, softly groaning. She woke up to her face being on top of someone's chest. Right. It's Hollie's... Thank god huh? If it was Zia's she swore she would have gotten out of bed and left the room with Squizzy. Mia was thankful for Hollie being with her. Maybe someone did care about her... not just Squizzy. It made her happy, at least she had something to keep going...

**Author's Note:**

> {Continuation}  
> It was more later in the day, Mia had finally gotten up. It was noon. The normal time she'd wake up at, nothing new. She stretched and yawned before she officially got up from her bed. Hollie had left, and early it would seem. She walked over to her bathroom door but noticed her book was open to a page she hadn't written in. "What's this..?" She walked to her desk and just picked up the book. Reading through the message she teared up a bit, it was from Hollie.  
> "Dear Mia, I don't know what goes in your mind but I just want to let you know how much *I* love you and care about you. Please if you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask me. My door is always open for you, okay? Love you a lot, also please stop harming yourself, mia dear... I saw the marks... Anyways, I don't want to leave a big message here so, I hope you take care of yourself for your own sake and for Squizzy. I saw how much he cares about you. So please... if not for me and your friends, stop harming yourself for Squizzy. Again love you, if you need anything, just let me know. <3"  
> Mia smiled and wiped her face, putting her book down and picking up a pen she just put a heart next to it. The pen was put back down and she resumed to do her business.


End file.
